Dear Diary
by ani-chan24
Summary: A diary exerpt from our favorite little duelist. yaoi. This was uploaded at 4 am, so I believe it was created from a mix of sleep deprivation and sugar. Yugi? R&R?
1. Yugi

Hey hey! I'm here uploading a short fake lil diary thingy at 4:13 am for some reason.

Disclaimer:I, of course, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Walmart, Scary Movie 4, or a smoothie maker.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hey Diary, it's me! I forgot to update you all week, I'm sorry! Well, I'll update you now. I'll start at Sunday, okay? Well he came over, like he promised and we left around 11. But the real story is what happens later, so I'll skip a little bit. We were in Walmart after seeing a movie together, Scary Movie 4, and he saw these toy handcuffs. He grinned and bought them and made me hide them at the bottom of my backpack for later use. When we got to my house, my grandfather went to a pharmacy to get a prescription filled or something and we were alone. He pushed me onto my futon and took off my shirt.

He then put the hand cuffs on me and had me rest my hands behind my head so he could do what he want, and he did. Afterwards, Grandpa came home and I was embarassed and hid the handcuffs at the back of my sock drawer. Later on though he hid them at the bottom of a goodie bag I had gotten from a party we both went to a couple days ago for Duke and we went down to the basement ,which is now refurbished, mini fridge, pool table, TV, etc., and had fun with me and with them down there.

The next day, Grandpa and Yami decided to help clean my room. The went under my bed and pulled out alotta junk, including the packaging the handcuffs came in. I quickly created this bullcrap story and they bought it, or at least my other half did. Later that day my grandfather and I cleaned the basement up, where he found the little keys to the handcuffs, which I quickly lied about and said that they were to you,diary. I put them in the bag that had the handcuffs in them and ran upstairs, hiding them both in a sock at the back of my sock drawer.

A couple days later Yami was out with Joey and Tristan and I was home alone with my grandfather and he said softly, 'I know about the handcuffs' my eyes went huge as I felt my cheeks heat up, it turns out that he wanted to know where a key was incase something happened with it. I quickly stammered out that since they were kiddie handcuffs (though real metal) they had a little clasp that you could undo to get yourself out of them. He soon left to mind the game shop, muttering about teenagers and hormones, and I threw away the handcuffs and keys, mortified. Though it doesn't matter, because Bakura found something else to bound me with...well, that's all for now Diary, I'll fill you in about tomorrow later!

Love, Yugi

* * *

Please forgive me for this, I think I might be suffering from sleep deprivation. I might turn this into a little series about Yugi's escapades, or do other character's diaries as well, who knows... sleeeeep...revieeeeeew...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	2. Joey

Well well. I uploaded this the same night. er, morning. whatever. this is for that luffable idiot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, a kimono, or peanuts. thank you.

* * *

Dear Journal,

How ya doin? I'm good, I'm good. Well, turns out that I kinda lost you. But now I have ya back from the evil clutches of that artichoke head...wonder what he was planning anyway. Well, I guess I better clue you in on what's been going on. Well, this week's been very interesting, to say da least. I think the Yamis got a little too bored. On Sunday, Bakura sat on the horse statue in the park all day, throwing mini fireworks at anyone who came by, unfortunately, I came by alot. Me and Yug' were there just hanging out when Bakura saw me on the bench and tossed a lit firework. I yelped and moved outta the way as he laughed, comparing me to a dog like a certain sexy jerk. Fuck, I didn't just call him sexy. You were imagining things...

Anyway, he soon stopped after Yugi hit him dead on with a frisbee he borrowed from some black girl in the park, who kept talking about ghetto passes and her annoying sister and something about a scarring picture number 42... Well, Bakura stopped throwing fireworks and leapt off the statue as Yugi pulled him somewhere. I secretly watched, snickering as Yugi chewed him out. But then, Yugi did something that made me almost faint. He KISSED Bakura! Whoo boy, Yami is gonna be so pissed when he finally finds out.

I doubt all of us guys INCLUDING Duke, Malik and Artichoke head could hold him back. I can't believe Yugi's with him tho. Don't get me wrong, I ain't got nothing on him being gay or bi or whatever, it's just...why BAKURA? Apparantly I yelled that part out just now cause he's is staring at me with a startled look on his face. What? No this isn't a diary! Grr... stupid hot as hell but cold as ice bastard. Ugh, I keep complimenting him. Why? I mean, sure I'm bi, and sure he's handsome, and smart, and his eyes are like two pools of clear water that shimmer in th- WHAT THE HELL! Oh great, looks like Ryou and Yugi aren't the only ones with phsycos on their minds and in their hearts.

Wait...yeah, I just admitted that I love him. Shit. Well, looks like the snob is going to pick a fight with me. Feh, I'm going to save my energy. I just hope I don't leave you at school again. How mortifying it'd be. I just imagine Kaiba opening you and reading mah deepest, darkest secret, which happens to be my love for him. Crap! The bell! I need to jam all the books into my backpack! I'll just carry you, It's not like anything'll happen!

Your friend, Joey Wheeler

* * *

Well, once again, my only excuse is sleep deprivation and sugar. Oh well, tata! Next chapter sometime this week. 


End file.
